That Vala Girl
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Cameron and Sheppard discuss Vala after Sheppard expresses interest but Dex is more observant. DanielVala. [Complete]


A/N: This is a tag for "The Pegasus Project" which means it's a crossover with SGA.Theodora is an original character of mine used in "Happy Birthday" and "The Baby Room" both of which are posted here. She's the only one I own.

This was supposed to be Cameron musing on Vala and Daniel but it didn't turn out that way. Again, not one of my best. Came out during my surge of D/V-ness and I hope this ends soon so I can write something else.

All comments are still appreciated because I plan on re-writing this later on.

* * *

Cameron liked John Sheppard. Hell, He even liked Dr. McKay although frankly if he had to spend more then a day with him that could change. But John Sheppard he figured would be an ok guy to hang out with. So when he got back to Atlantis, he decided to spend some time with the man while he had his day off to explore. The Odyssey was taking a few hours of miner repair work and also taking aboard anything that needed sent back to Earth. Which left SG-1 some free time to explore this great city.

Sam went off with McKay to view the science labs. Luckily Dr. Weir also joined them so Cam felt reassured that McKay wouldn't try anything. Not that he would otherwise, but to be sure he was glad someone was with her. At least she would feel more comfortable.

Sheppard began to give him a tour and shortly the alien Ronon Dex whom Cam felt slightly at odds about joined them. He didn't know if he should be feeling very safe in his presence or prepared to fight.

"So where would you like to start?" Sheppard said with a smile as they walked down the stairs into the gateroom. Cam just smiled back and shrugged. How was he supposed to know? Sheppard turned towards the right and lead him through the Infirmary and horticulture areas of the science area, carefully avoiding the lab the other three were in.

They continued on the tour until they reached the main control room again and paused for a moment.

"So tell me about this Vala girl," Sheppard asked, with the tone of interest. Cam grinned. Jackson might be glad to have someone take her off his hands for once.

"What can I say about Vala? She's a thief, con artist, she lies but she's also at times loyal and observant. She can be annoying as hell. She's…"

"Apparently taken by Dr. Jackson," came the voice of Dex. Sheppard and Cam both turned towards him in confusion and he pointed in the direction of one of the balconies. Turning towards where he was pointed, Cam could see her and Jackson leaning against the railing talking and looking at the stars. While they weren't doing anything he would consider romantic he could also see that the two were holding hands and Jackson was smiling at her. Weir had told him what had happened earlier and how Jackson had reacted so he supposed Vala had worked her charm and brought his mood up a bit. "I don't think Dr. Jackson would be willing to give her up. He seemed very attached to her earlier.

"Ah, well. A guy has to try," Sheppard said with a grin.

"Jackson was keeping her out of trouble. She tends to take things and end up in trouble."

"She hadn't taken anything yet," Dex said, crossing his arms and walking closer to the balcony. She had just walked out that balcony and was looking around. He seemed worried so I assumed he was involved with her given the rest of you weren't as worried."

Cam shrugged. "You never can tell with those two. One minute they can be fighting like an old married couple and the next be acting as if the other doesn't exist. More of the former then the later though so perhaps you're on to something Dex."

"He probably is." The three men turned around to see a brunette women standing behind them with a stack of papers, a box of Kleenex and an expression that said that she was not in a particularly good mood. "I met her once. I had the unfortunate duty of carrying her back to her cell after we got back on board the Prometheus and she kept mumbling about him. Would have been here a month or two earlier then when I finally did arrive if it wasn't for her." Cam looked confused for a second before Sheppard caught on,

"Colonel Mitchell, this is Dr. Theodora Spinnet, the head of our linguistic department. Dr. Spinnet, shouldn't you be in bed drinking orange juice or something? I really don't want to get your cold." From the tone of his voice and the look she gave him, it was obvious the two had some kind of thing going on but wither it was friendly or not he could not determine.

"Oh, yes, Colonel. My only reason for being out of bed is to make sure you receive my cold. I'm not contagious anymore besides." She turned to Cameron and smiled and he was surprised to note that when she smiled she looked halfway healthy. Must have been a really bad cold.

"Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Weir requested that I get you and the rest of SG-1 together. Apparently the Odyssey is done early and would like to get started as soon as possible." Cameron nodded to Dex and Sheppard and walked towards the balcony where Jackson and Vala were. He turned to look at the trio he had left behind to find Spinnet and Sheppard still arguing over something with a slightly grinning Dex watching. Sheppard was going to get that cold if he didn't stop getting up close and personal with Spinnet. Shaking his head he finished going up the stairs and walked onto the balcony unnoticed by the pair. He caught Vala leaning over and kissing Jackson's check and decided he should make himself known before they tried to correct her trajectory.

"Odyssey's done with repairs. We get to start on the return cruise and Weir wants a word before we leave." The pair nodded and shared a look before following him back into Atlantis. He wondered what they had been talking about out there. However, he didn't ask because he knew whatever it was it was between the two of them and if they wanted to share they would. Plus Jackson didn't look too irritated so obviously it wasn't anything he needed to get involved with.


End file.
